Gula De Tus Besos
by Kirimi-1999
Summary: Lawliet va Caminando bajo la lluvia. Light va por ahi buscando a L. Beyond busca a L. ...  Lo se UN ASCO! , Advierto!  Seguramente sera un final tragico... y yo escribo horrible...  Entrar o No depende de su propia locura
1. Enfermo

Capitulo 1: Enfermo

Por la calle va un chico de cabellos negros y cara de perro mojado. La lluvia empieza a rociar de a poco al joven, que con un leve murmullo inteligible se sienta en la banca, sin importarle lo mas mínimo la lluvia. Un rayo seguido de un grito, lo hace girar para ver a un chico con una parca en la mano.

-¡L! – Grita el joven, acercándose.

El moreno lo mira un momento y luego desvía la mirada por miedo a mostrarse en una emoción tan clara como el sonrojo. El joven se acerca más, está totalmente empapado, pero aun así no le importa, está totalmente rojo y sudando. El llamado L lo mira un momento para luego instintivamente pasar una mano por al frente del otro. El chico está ardiendo en fiebre y su castaño cabello esta lleno de barro por caídas anteriores. El chico recién llegado mira al pelinegro con felicidad para luego lentamente y sin decir nada desmayarse sobre los brazos de L.

-Light!

L mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien con la mirada; pero es imposible, Al parecer nadie sale a pasear con lluvia. El pelinegro se inquieta mas y mira a lo lejos el gran edificio que es su casa y las dudas en su mente lo asaltan sobre si llevar al chico o no. Una respiración mucho más agitada lo distrae y hace que en pocos segundos L tome en brazos a un inconsciente castaño para luego empezar a correr en la dirección en la cual se ve el edificio.

Ya enfrente de su habitación, la abre lentamente para no molestar al castaño durmiente que está en sus brazos. L cierra la puerta con sumo cuidado y luego procede a depositar al enfermo en la habitación del detective. Un evidente sonrojo recorre al pelinegro al saber que tendrá que cambiarle la ropa mojada, Pero L se reprime mentalmente por eso, logrando asi calmarse.

Saco del armario uno de sus propios pijamas, uno que seguramente le quedaría grande al chico, pero de todas formas serviría. L le saco con cuidado la ropa ropa a Light y le coloco encima el pijama, logrando involuntariamente que Light se removiera incomodo en la cama.

L lo arropo en la cama y se levanto para dejarlo descansar y también para preparle una sopa de verduras para que recuperase su calor corporal.

En La cocina ,Lawliet abrió el refigerador y su cara se oscureció al ver lo poco nutritivo que podría resultar de tener un pequeño…vicio al los dulces.


	2. Sopa

Aviso! = Death…*Mira Hacia otro lado enojada* Note… No es mío!

Bueno se me olvido presentarme el cap. anterior…. ^^

Ehm….Soy Javi! *presentación hecha ^^*

Ya este Fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba en sociales *bendita imaginación mía…. Y bendita profesora por ponerme en un lugar donde puedo escribir en clases ^^

Ehm… Este Fic tendrá capítulos súper cortitos y depende de muchas cosas el cada cuanto pueda actualizar ^^ (es que lo tengo hecho, lo único que me falta es pasarlo a el PC)

… El Fic tendrá 7 u 8 quizás los personajes me hayan quedado un poco OOC.

Pues eso era! Disfruten! ….Escribo pésimo… así que espero tus comentarios para poder mejorar de a poco!

* * *

Capitulo 2 = **Sopa**

Lawliet suspiro y cerro el refrigerador, tomo las llaves de la casa y salió a comprar.

Dos horas más tarde, un muy mojado L, por no decir empapado entraba por la puerta. La calmada y pacifica lluvia se había convertido en una feroz tormenta, con rayos y nubes cargadas de agua. Además, a la maldita cajera se le había ocurrido que L se parecía a un ladrón y no lo dejo salir del lugar hasta que llego la policía… quien lo dejo apresado hasta que pudieron comprobar el error de la cajera.

De todos modos la maldita policía lo había dejado lo más lejos posible, seguramente enojados por haberlos hecho confundirse, Imposibilitándole el hecho de no mojarse.

Entro a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la sopa, logrando que al poco tiempo saliera de ella un olor bastante sabroso. El pelinegro sirvió la sopa en un plato y con mucho cuidado de no derramar, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el enfermo, el cual lo miraba intrigado.

L se sentó al borde de la cama y le acerco lentamente una cucharada de sopa, la que el castaño tomo obedientemente para luego poner una mueca.

-¿Es sopa de pollo?- Pregunto con el seño fruncido, y al ver el asentimiento del pelinegro, alego. – Nunca me ha gustado…

El pelinegro lo pensó un momento y miro la sopa. El sabia por toda lógica que si Light Tomaba sopa se mejoraría, pero si a él no le gustaba… Habría que probar de otra forma… ¿Verdad?

Se llevo una cucharada a la boca y la saboreo, para convencerse. No le gustaba la sopa. Miro al castaño, a quien la fiebre seguía asaltando con firmeza y se tomo otra cucharada de sopa, esta vez guardándola en su boca.

Lentamente el pelinegro se acerco a Light, el cual había cerrado los ojos en un intento de berrinche, y lo beso, obligándole así a beber la sopa por medio de su lengua.

Al separarse, Light estaba increíblemente sonrojado y L solo se relamía los restos de sopa, que combinados con el sabor del castaño, sabía bien. Light miro hacia un lado y se negó a seguir tomando sopa, por lo que L tomo otro trago y lo volvió a besar. Y poco a poco, olvidándose de la comida y centrándose cada vez más en sus besos; perdieron la noción del tiempo.


	3. Envidia

Capitulo 3 = **Envidia**

Una oscura sombra bordeo el callejón, ese callejón de el que recién habían salido varios y estridentes gritos de miedo y dolor. Un reguero de sangre dejaba la sombra al caminar y unos destellos se veían por los alrededores, dejando vislumbrar un cuchillo plateado, un juguete en las manos del asesino. La sombra procedió fugazmente a entrar en un gran edificio frente a ella.

El recepcionista del hotel se sobresalto al sentir los ojos rojos y sedientos, que se acercaban a el poco a poco.

-Voy a la habitación 503 – dijo lentamente el chico, dejando ver al recepcionista el pequeño juguete que traía.

EL recepcionista palideció y asintió con la cabeza, señalándole al extraño un pasillo con la mano, pero palideció aun mas cuando vio acortar al pelinegro el espacio entre los dos, quedando así enfrente del. Un grito se escucho en el vestíbulo y un pequeño rastro de sangre recorrió el lugar buscando un lugar donde yacer.

Unos pasos se escuchan y la puerta del ascensor se abre, dejando pasar a un chico con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara.

En el quinto piso se abre el ascensor, dejando escuchar una serie de pasos que se detienen al frente de la habitación ruido de llaves hizo eco en el pasillo y una cerradura al abrirse ayudo a mostrar una sonrisa, por parte del pelinegro, que asustaría a cualquiera que la viera. Un Chico de ojos rojos y pelo negro entro a la habitación.

Automáticamente el chico se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la casa aparte de su amado, y se exaspero. De a cuatro largos pasos ya se hallaba enfrente del dormitorio con la cabeza nublada con su maldita y obsesa adicción por. Entro a la pieza en el momento en que los dos chicos de adentro se besaban con pasión, Inmediatamente la furia carcomió al recién llegado, quien se lanzo con bastante brutalidad hacia el pobre castaño que se veía acostado, sin saber nada sobre lo que pasaba.

-¡Beyond! ¡¿Qué Haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? –Grito muy desconcertado L, al ver entrar en su pieza al chico que se había lanzado a separarlo en su furtiva muestra de amor con el castaño.- ¡Beyond, Para¡

El chico enfermo se iba quedando sin aire y el de ojos rojos no podía para al sentir entre sus dedos al maldito que había tocado a SU posesión.

Lawliet se incorporo rápidamente y empujo a Beyond con toda la fuerza que pudo, quien se sorprendió y soltó a castaño en un intento de detener su caída. L abrazo cuidadosamente a Light, arrullándolo entre sus brazos y fulmino al chico de ojos rojos con la mirada.

El Adicto a la mermelada solo lo miro de vuelta, desconcertado y se dio media vuelta para irse, mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

-Volverás a mi…L


	4. Beyond

Capitulo 4 = **Beyond**

Un Alborotado pelinegro iba y venía por la habitación, mirando en todo momento al chico de pelo castaño que no se movía ni despertaba

¡Maldición!- Exclamo L -¡Maldito Beyond maniático!

Light abrió los ojos, un grito lo había despertado y una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro; L se había enfadado con Beyond. Era la oportunidad Perfecta para hacerlo mío, a primera vista se notaba que ellos habían tenido una relación… o quizás estaba pensando mucho, pero parecía que ellos se conocían…

-… ¿L? ¿Dónde está ese Lunático? –Light se trato de levantar, pero un agudo dolor en el cuello lo detuvo –Ught… Me duele el cuello.

-Quédate acostado, si te sigue doliendo llamare a Watari. Ehm, creo que te debo una disculpa por la actitud de Beyond, no me imagine que actuaria así…Ni que tuviera las llaves de mi casa.- Se lamento L.

-Relájate – respondió el castaño, sonriente - no es tu culpa que el actué así, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

Lawliet suspiro, no quería tener que decirlo, pero esos ojitos esperaban esperanzados su respuesta y si no se la daba luego seria más difícil.

-El fue mi pareja, veras hace algún tiempo…

***FLASHBACK***

Era un día nublado, el caso del asesino serial de los Ángeles aun no se completaba y lamentablemente aunque ya sabía quién era no tenía pruebas en su contra. Beyond era un maldito y sanguinario genio, tan inteligente y precavido como yo mismo.

La puerta se abrió de la nada y entraron fugazmente un par de ojos rojos. Una fuerza brutal cerró la puerta y se acerco ávidamente a mí. Su macabra y sádica sonrisa me hizo estremecer y alejarme lentamente del lugar de entrada

-¡Bey-Beyond! ¡¿Qu-Que haces acá? – mi voz no le importuno y siguió sonriendo.

-L…- su voz era pausada y escalofriante – Te vine a visitar, mi querido detective..- mi terror se hizo aun más visible, sacándole alguno que otro ensanchamiento de su sonrisa.

Pasó a mi lado, riendo con ganas y abrió mi refrigerador, sacando de adentro su amada mermelada de fresa. Hice una mueca, me habían mandado esa mermelada de California y aun no la había probado. Ya un poco más relajado vi como abría el frasco y se la comenzaba a comer con sus largos dedos; en tan solo 5 minutos la había terminado y mi preciado regalo se esfumaba por sus labios.

-¡Beyond era mi mermelada! Y aun no la había probado… - le reproche con un adorable berrinche.

-¡Oh!, No sabía que la querías –lo mire con enfado -¿Todavía la quieres? –Cerré los ojos y no lo mire, pero de haberlo hecho me habría dado cuenta de que el me miraba pícaramente. Moví de arriba hacia abajo mi cabeza – Entonces Pruébala… - y sin decir nada mas, junto sus labios con los míos, entregándome con su lengua los restos de mermelada.

-L, te amo – me susurro cariñosamente en la oreja, apenas nos separamos por el tan odiado aire.

Me sonroje y lo mire de reojo, para luego ladear mi cabeza y juntar nuestros labios, no sin antes decirle a modo de respuesta – Yo también, mí amado maniático.

***FIN FLASHBACK***


	5. Relaciòn

Jajajaja este capítulo lo hice mientras estaba en educación física (aun no entiendo porque tenemos que bailar…) pero yo no quería bailar entonces solo me quede en la sala mientras todos se iban y me escondí ^^ …. Y mis amigas le dijeron a la profe que estaba en enfermería. Gracias a ellas pude terminar este cap.!

* * *

Capitulo 5 = **Relación**

-Ese fue el inicio del periodo en que estuve con Beyond, pero aun conociéndolo no se me ocurrió que después de separarnos me seguiría al punto de tener la llave de mi nueva casa.- decía un pelinegro con cara de arrepentido.

-¿Y porque cortaron? – Pregunto Light totalmente entusiasta –Quiero decir... – aclaro totalmente avergonzado por su estúpida pregunta – Es que si parecían tan felices no se me ocurre le problema que se pudo haber dado.

-Fue por su forma de ser – Corto L tajante, a lo que Light entendió que no quería hablar.

-Ok- respondió simplemente el castaño.

Un muy tenso silencio se dio en la habitación, imposibilitando cualquier intento de los chicos por hablar más. Lawliet se veía bastante incomodo y sus preciados dulces no estaban para calmarlo, por lo que opto por sentarse de la manera habitual para él y mirar por la ventana.

Por su parte, Light no dejaba e moverse; intranquilo, pero no lograba hacer mucho por su dolor en el cuello. Pensó un momento y miro a L con decisión.

-L…-le dijo, logrando que el pelinegro le mirase – L… ¿sabes? , en las últimas semanas te eh estado mirando mucho mas de lo normal me eh aprendido tus expresiones, tus mañas e incluso eh llegado a observarte mientras trabajas – Light boto aire y sin siquiera mirar a L continuo.

– Últimamente no me eh podido resistir a mirarte con ternura cada vez que algo falla para ti, ni me puedo resistir a esta extraña calidez que siento al estar a tu lado, no sabes cuánto llora mi corazón al verte apartarte de mi lado para ir a investigar algo que un idiota no comprendió – El castaño hace una pausa para tomar aire y mira de reojo a L, quien está totalmente ruborizado y con la boca entreabierta.

-Creo que yo no soportaría estar un día sin ti. Quiero sentir tu piel junto a la mía y ser capaz de darte la misma felicidad que tú me otorgas todos los días. Y, si fuera posible, me gustaría ser tu apoyo, la persona a la que le contaras tus penas y dolores. Quisiera ser de ayuda pero simplemente mi cabeza no puede dejar de pensar en que quiero ser tuyo L, pues yo…. – Los ojos de Light ya se encontraban acuosos, pero tomo fuerzas de nadie sabe dónde y continuo –Pues yo te amo L.

Las lágrimas ya se derramaban en abundancia por la cara del castaño, el cual no parecía tener consuelo posible. El pelinegro solo lo miro con duda para, al ver correr sus lagrimas, acercarse a su cama y pasar sus largos dedos por la suave cara del chico, tomándolo por la barbilla y obligándole a mirar sus ojos.

Light paro de sollozar y miro con intriga a L, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza para luego acercar lentamente su cara a él.

-Yo también te amo, Light – y dicho eso se llevo sus penas besando al lindo y lloroso chico que tenía delante.

Luego de esa tierna demostración de amor, y luego de separarse para respirar el maldito aire (que me caga todos los momentos románticos) Light se tiro a los brazos de L con renovado vigor y se le quedo abrazando hasta caer dormido a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Espero y seamos felices por siempre, amor. –Murmuro el pelinegro acomodando al castaño en su cama, para luego apagar la luz y acostarse a su lado.

-Por siempre…- le respondió un dormido chico, mientras abrazaba con vehemencia a lo que sería suyo por derecho de ahora en adelante.


	6. Ira!

Capitulo 6 =** Ira**

(POV Beyond)

Cerré la puerta de golpe, no podía creer que le mismísimo L fuese el que me hubiera echado de ahí, protegiendo a ese imbécil, era horrible el sentir como mi amado L me había impedido matar a ese hijo de puta. Lo detesto, lo odio, lo repudio; maldito Light Yagami. Si tan solo el muriera L se daría cuenta que no debió dejarme y volvería a mí, y yo le demostraría que él no puede escapar de mi.

Baje al vestíbulo y pase por encima de ese gran charco rojo en el recibidor, Salí afuera a ese magnífico cielo estrellado, donde la vida transcurría de manera normal y pacífica. Mierda! ¿Cómo podía ser que cuando L me desecha por otro, el mundo no cambiara su rutina? Me Dirigí furioso hacia la muchedumbre, hacia una forma fácil de aliviarme y pase entre la gente.

Decidí al desafortunado peatón que sería mi víctima y saque mi pequeño cuchillo, para luego sonreír sádicamente y hundirme en un mar de sangre.

-Media Hora Más Tarde -

La calle y mi polera están teñidas de rojo, lo sufrientemente cubierta como para asustar a un forense. Camine entre charcos carmesí, sumergiéndome en recuerdos.

***FLASHBACK*** (Narrado por tercera persona)

Un pelinegro estaba tirando en el sofá, comiendo pastel de fresas mientras miraba con dedicación la computadora. Del dormitorio sale un chico de ojos rojos, vestido con un pijama rojo con un osito estampado en el centro. El asesino mira el lugar, para luego acercarse al sillón y tirarse encima de su amante, el cual al verlo había puesto automáticamente la computadora a un lado, acostumbrado a las efusivas muestras de cariño de su compañero.

Beyond bostezo con sueño y beso a Lawliet, quien simplemente se dejo acicalar por el.

La contestadora suena en la pieza continua, sobresaltando a Beyond, quien se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia allá, pero antes de que llegara se escucho el mensaje.

"-¡Beyond, mi amor!, me dijiste que estarías aquí para nuestra cita…¿eso quiere decir que me dejas, después de estas 4 semanas juntos?. Eres Malo conmigo, mira que dejarme después de que en nuestra cita me confesaras tu amor eterno. "– Chillo una vos femenina por el contestador.

Un silencio muy incomodo se dio en la sala. L se paro y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero Beyond lo tomo del brazo y le miro a los ojos, pero lo único que vio fueron unos ojos negruzcos llenos de odio hacia su persona, que bruscamente empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Rápidamente el detective se soltó y abrió la puerta, salió y la cerro, apartándose de esos ojos que lo hacían sufrir.

Dentro de la casa se oían furiosos gritos y fuera lastimosos sollozos.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

(POV Beyond)

Unas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer por mis ojos al recordar aquello, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostro en mis labios al recordar a aquella chica tirada en el frio suelo. La muy perra sabía que yo había cortado con ella por estar con L y sus celos y deseos de separarnos fueron su perdición.

Una patrulla de policías llego a las afueras del edificio debido al cumulo de la anteriormente muchedumbre. Guardo el puñal entre mis ropas, llenándolas de sangre y procedo a abandonar el lugar.

Ya en un lugar seguro, observo la habitación de L, la observo por varios días, pero mi presa no parece salir de ahí. Mis parpados ya empiezan a caer pesadamente por la falta de sueño, pero un castaño saliendo del edificio me despierta y lentamente salgo del lugar para empezar a seguirlo.


	7. Daño

Capitulo 7 =** Daño**

**(POV Light)**

Salí feliz de el edificio de L, el me había cuidado y ya se me había ido la fiebre. El problema llego cuando nos dimos cuenta que yo tenía que alimentarme de algo que no fueran solo dulces, ya ni siquiera podía tomar café en la noche, pues mi amado L lo convertía en algo demasiado dulzón para mi gusto.

Al final habíamos quedado en que yo saldría a un restorán a unas pocas cuadras de ahí para poder mantener mi nutrición. Me había costado bastante el convencerlo, pero después de asegurar unas cincuenta veces que volvería lo más rápido posible, lo había aceptado.

Salí a eso de las 20:00, después de soportar el berrinche del pelinegro sobre que teníamos que trabajar y mis contraargumentos sobre que más tarde no encontraría un local abierto. El local al que iría hoy quedaba a tres cuadras, por lo que no necesitaría auto para llegar.

Entre a un callejón para acortar camino y una sombra me empezó a seguir, apure el paso pero la sombra rápidamente me igualo. Me di vuelta bruscamente y abrí la boca, no le veía la cabeza pero estaba seguro que era mi amor.

-¿Lawliet? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que volvería pronto.-Dije, ya más relajado, pero mi pelinegro no respondía y poco a poco se acercaba.

-¿Qué te pasa mi am…- No pude continuar. Un cuchillo sobresalía de mi pecho, el cual sangraba con abundancia. Mire a la figura erguida frente a mí y le sonreí.

-Te amo… L – y caí hacia atrás, mientras pensaba en mi amado y en los felices momentos pasados con él, en verdad… lo amaba.

**(POV Beyond)**

Lo seguí con sigilo hasta un callejón que, el muy idiota había tomado seguramente para acortar camino, me cubrí con las sombras y me acerque a mi víctima. El problema fue que al parecer hice algún ruido que no pudo pasar desapercibido por él. Se dio vuelta y me hablo, al parecer, confundiéndome con L, pues mi cabeza estaba oculta y el no podía ver mi ajos.

Light se relajo y me dirigió dulces palabras de amor, dedicadas en realidad a su amante. Sonreí entre las sombras por mi genial idea de usar las mismas ropas que L.

Deje que toda mi ira acumulada hasta el momento contra su relación saliera de mi ser; deje a mi odio por la pareja de mi tesoro, tomar el control de mis acciones. Inconscientemente, inmerso en mis divagaciones, levante mi brazo, y mi mas bruta sonrisa salió a relucir al sacar de mi bolsillo a mi fiel compañero en diversas matanzas; mi puñal.

Rápidamente me acerque y le clave al muy relajado chico delante mía, la letal arma en el corazón, logrando así mi cometido, y viendo como caía a mis pies mientr5as la sangre brotaba de su interior.

Reí liberando mi tensión y aliviando mi alma. Al fin había matado al maldito usurpador, pero al fin y al cabo, no había sido mi culpa. Había sido su mala observación el que muriera, cualquiera debería darse cuenta con solo mirarnos de que habíamos sido pareja… y si no, pues eran demasiado imbéciles como para soñar siquiera estar con mi L.

Sentí unos pasos atrás mío y me voltee, alterado, viéndolo llegar. Mi reflejo se acercaba de a poco, a pasos largos, seguramente preocupados por la tardanza de su amado. Me vio y una mueca se formo en su rostro, miro mi mano y luego busco a su preciada persona con ahínco, hasta que la vio, tirada al lado mío en el suelo, con un charco de sangre saliendo de su interior y manchando todo a su alrededor.

Lawliet corrió a socorrerlo y se arrodillo en el piso, hundiendo sus rodillas en la sangre emanante del cuerpo al tiempo que sostenía el cuerpo son vida del castaño. Unas lágrimas recorrieron su bello rostro y procedió a mirarme con dolor.

¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué mierda has hecho? ¡Responde Beyond!- grito L.


	8. Soledad

Cap. 8 y FINAL! : **Soledad**

"-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué mierda has hecho? ¡Responde Beyond! – Grito L"

**(POV Beyond)**

-Yo… Yo no lo sé- le respondí, su furia me asustaba, era algo totalmente extraño para mi, nunca lo había visto tan dolido como ahora.

El solo me miro con odio y abrazo con vehemencia ese cuerpo que poco a poco empezaba e enfriarse, que poco a poco manchaba su blanca polera con el líquido carmesí que emanaba del castaño.

-Beyond… Vete.- me dijo, sin levantar siquiera su mirada.

-¡No¡ L, el ya no se está interponiendo, ahora podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, aléjate de ese despreciable cuerpo y vuelve conmigo a casa… L- Le solté de repente, el lo debía saber, saber que yo deseaba volver con él, que el volvería a mí.

- ¡Beyond! ¡Vete!, entiéndelo, no te amo, acabas de romper mi corazón por segunda vez, mataste a mi nuevo amor; ¡Te Odio! – Me grito.

-¿Qué mierda pensaste?, que si matabas a mi nuevo amante, ¿Volvería contigo? , piérdete Beyond, yo lo amaba… piérdete, esfúmate, desaparece de mi vida; ¡Te odio!- Dijo L, bajando la voz cada vez más y empapándose con sus propias lagrimas.

Eso me quebró por dentro, el ver a mi adorado Lawliet, que siempre había parecido tan controlado y perspicaz, llorar, fue más de lo que pudo mi cordura mental. Caí al suelo de rodillas, mientras que veía al que alguna vez fue mí amado llorar con un desconsuelo tan grande que no parecía tener solución, o ninguna solución que se me pudiera ocurrir.

Ya sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, levante el cuchillo hacia mi propio pecho, mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza "¡Te odio Beyond!". Una lagrima comenzó a bajar por mi cara, le siguió otra y luego otra. Mi mente no podía aceptar que la persona que tanto me había amado alguna vez, alguna vez amaría a otro, que alguna vez me devolvería el mismo dolor que debió de sentir cuando escucho a la perra separándonos, ni mucho menos pensé que me dolería tanto.

Sin el amor de mi adorado L como consuelo no tenía ninguna gracia ver ni sentir; todo lo que me podría quedar seria morir.

Lentamente clave el fino puñal en mi alborotado pecho, disfrutando de sentir el dolor que me liberaría de mis sentimientos y de esa sensación tan agonizante que me quemaba por dentro. La última vez que exhale, estaba anegado en lágrimas.

**(POV Lawliet)**

El maldito lo había logrado, no muchas cosas me podían hacer llorar así, ni sentir este ardor tan inusual en el pecho; solo él. Sentí el cómo lentamente su cuerpo se empezaba a enfriar entre mis tibios brazos y la razón dejo de existir en mi mente.

Era cierto, yo aun amaba a Beyond, pero la dedicación que día a día obtenía de Light había logrado que comenzara a cuestionarme a cual quería más. Pero al final había decidido. Mi hermoso castaño me había hecho recapacitar en esa noche en la cual nos habíamos entregado por primera vez, con desenfreno y pasión, el uno para el otro, deseándonos amor eterno en cada una de nuestras caricias.

Cegado por la ira, le dedique a Beyond esas palabras que siempre había deseado decirle, desde que me había dejado por otra persona. Quizás no sentía eso en el fondo, pero aun así lo había hecho, solo para intentar ahorrar el dolor que ahora partía mi alma… "Te odio…"

Abrace a light con más firmeza, intentado en vano que el muy idiota no me dejara solo en este cruel mundo de nuevo, a la vez que involuntariamente las lágrimas empezaban a correr en abundancia por mis ya irritados ojos.

Mire a Beyond, con ganas de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que acechaba a mi corazón, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme más daño a mi mismo al ver la desgarradora imagen al frente. Mi primer amor desfalleciendo ante mis ojos y esos labios carmesí que el poseía y que tanto me costaron de olvidar, sufriendo en esa dolorosa agonía que es la muerte.

Abundantes lágrimas se unieron a las anteriores, pero aun así, no solté a Light, no consolé a Beyond. Cerré los ojos intentando soportar el dolor de tan grandes pérdidas, entonces, recordé eso, esa frase que no habíamos prometido y jurado, pero que ya no valía nada, pues él la había roto.

-No te quedaste conmigo para siempre, Light- Le susurre al oído, aun a sabiendas que no podría escucharme y procedí a relatarle, en un modo aun más acogedor, mi problema, aunque de nada sirviera.

-Al final me has quitado mi vicio, Light, Al final me has quitado tus besos. ¿Sabes? … tengo una grave gula por tus besos, y no creo poder seguir sin ella- Le conté, mientras acercaba lentamente mis labios a los suyos. Al tiempo que me acercaba, sentí irse totalmente el calor de su cuerpo, sentí como su última esperanza de vida se había esfumado.

Acerque mi mano a su pecho y lo apoye en el, mientras me inclinaba poco a poco y besaba sus ya fríos labios.

-Te amo… - Le susurre, a modo de ultimo adiós, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada, que él no viviría.

Deje su cuerpo en el frio suelo y me pare. Saque mi celular y llame a la policía, para luego dirigirme a la única salida de ese horrible lugar. Justo antes de desaparecer en la penumbra, me gire los mire.

-Hubo un tiempo en que te ame, Beyond, pero ahora mi corazón se quedo al lado de Light.

-Yo te Ame, y a él lo amare por siempre – Les dije, y abandone el callejón para no volver a girarme ni recordar a los dos rostros que tanto me habían hecho sufrir, pero que también me habían enseñado a amar.

**FIN!**

Waaa, el ultimo cap. me costó bastante, pero bueno, ahí lo tienen ^^

No me critiquen mucho, y lamento haber Matado a esos dos, pero yo avise que era trágico…

Bueno…. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron… Cuídense y comenten!

Nos Leemos! ^^

Pd: Aun estas a tiempo de comentar, entra a tu cuenta y coméntame, porque, vamos, tu sabes que te encanto!


End file.
